Sworn Enemies (Doctor Who)
by FanFicsUnited
Summary: The Master tried not to regenerate but could not stop it. When the Doctor screamed the master was still alive but only by a, fraction. He didn't really want to die and he decided to regenerate, this meant that the Doctor had to keep him under control.
1. Sworn Enemies Chapter 1

**Sworn Enemies**

**Chapter 1-**

The Master tried not to regenerate but could not stop it. When the Doctor screamed the master was still alive but only by a, fraction. He didn't

really want to die and he decided to regenerate, this meant that the Doctor had to keep him under control. The Doctor stared at the dead man

in his arms and couldn't believe what had just happened. The scream was still stuck in his throat and his whole body was shaking. _"Don't you _

_dare leave me alone! I can't be the last Time Lord! Wake up!"_He cried desperately. The Master gasped and his hand glowed he quickly screamed

_"No! I can't lose!" _ The Doctor held the Master tight to his chest, his jaw tight and his breath a little ragged, with a smile he said. _"Yes! Yes! _

_Regenerate!" _The Master could feel the power of the regeneration _"NO!"_ As much as he didn't want this to happen he couldn't stop it, his hands

shot out as he regenerated. The Doctor quickly moved away from the Master when the regeneration started and watched. _"Yes! Do it… for _

_me!" _The Doctor said with a maniac expression. The Master screamed as he regenerated. _"Why would I do that?"_ The Doctor gritted his teeth

and tried to shade his eyes with his hands against the bright light of the regeneration and said. _"You know it can't end like this! Our story is far _

_from being over! There's still so much we haven't seen…So many places I could take you!" _The Masters regeneration worked and he fell to the

floor. _"NO!"_ He yelled grabbing his head, for some reason his body did not change but that was the least of the Masters problems. The Doctor

quickly grabbed his sonic screwdriver and scanned the guy in front of him. _"Two strong heartbeats"_ The Doctor gave a sigh of relief. The Master

lay on the floor holding his head then mumbled something to himself. _"Why did I let this happen?"_ The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled

a small device from it, like a small CD. He pressed a button on its side and threw it at the Master. _"Catch!"_ He said with a smile. The Master

caught it. _"What is this Doctor?" _He said while he held it. The drum-beat still annoyed him. The device clicked and faster than the eye could

follow, transformed themselves into shackles, binding the Masters hands together. _"Well can't have you try another one of your tricks on us, can _

_I?" _The Doctor smirked and stepped up to the handsome man. The Master sighed and replied _"Prisoner once again I guess." _He pulled his hands

to his head, _"Doctor, you have no idea how much pain I have to go though"_ The Doctor now stood right before The Master, towering over him,

the hem of his coat brushing the Masters knees. Slowly he crouched himself down until his face was level with the Master's. _"Can you still hear _

_the drums Master?" _he gently laid his hand on the Masters cheek, his forefinger stroking at the jaw line softly. The Master stared at him and

pushed him away _"what do you think!" _He stood up, he was shaking slightly. _"They will never stop Doctor, never ever will they stop!" _He says, the

desperation in his voice making it clear he was not joking. The Doctor gave the bewildered young man in front of him some space then said.

_"well you know I have a theory about that noise you're hearing but I reckon you won't like it." _The Master sighed and held his head. _" I have _

_learned to live with it but what's your theory?" _ The Doctor Continued. _"Did you ever hold a stethoscope to your own chest? Two hearts – two _

_heartbeats. Ba-Da, Ba-Dam" _He thrummed his fingers against the wall to the tune. _"maybe, just maybe you really are mad because of staring into _

_the Untempered Schism when you were a kid."_ The Master glared at the Doctor and then said. _"You've got to be kidding me, hey Doctor, Knock _

_Knock!" _a little smile came to his lips. The Doctor rolled his eyes. _"Really? Ah, If you must… Who's there?"_ The Master had a sly smile on his face,

his eyes filled with pure evil. _"Knock, Knock"_ He looked at the Doctor and thought go on, say it Doctor, say who's there, just one more time.

Tiny Alarm bells rang in the Doctors mind, He didn't let the master out of his eyes and reached one hand into his pocket closing him fingers

around the Sonic Screwdriver. _"Who's there?" _The Master laughed and smirked. _"I knocked 4 times Doctor!"_ he continued laughing at his insaneness. _"4 times _

_means your death!"_


	2. Sworn Enemies Chapter 2

Sworn Enemies Chapter 2

The Doctor stared at The Master as a shiver went down his spine.

"_How can you know about the prophecy!?"_ he asked, fear in his

voice. The Master chuckled "_you honestly think I wouldn't know? _

_Oh how wrong you were." _ Balling his hands into fists The Doctor

stormed back to where Saxon still knelt at the ground, grabbing the

man at his arms and yanking him up, not hurting him but showing

he was now done with the fun and games. _"I think it's about time we _

_found a safe place to keep you while I contemplate your fate"_ The

Master knew he couldn't do much with his hands together but he

pushed The Doctor away. _"I thought this is what you wanted, but _

_look at those people, the ones who trust you, what are they thinking _

_right now?"_ The Doctor glanced over his shoulder to where Martha,

Her family, Mrs. Saxon and Jack stood, they were watching the

scene silently, none of them daring to interrupt the two Time Lords.

The Doctor had completely forgotten they'd been there. The Master

smiled _"so Doctor, how do they feel?"_ The Master smiled at his wife

and The Doctor looked at Martha and locked eyes with her for a

moment. _"We have won again. We saved the day. The end of the _

_world averted, thanks to your bravery. You are the most heroic _

_woman I ever met."_ The Master rolled his eyes at this. "_Oh give me a _

_break!"_ The Doctor frowned_. "Martha, take the others off the ship. _

_Jack help me deal with The Master and his wife."_ He gave Martha a

smile as he watched her getting people off the ship. The Master

shouted at the top of his lungs. _"TOUCH MY WIFE AND I WILL _

_KILL YOU!"_ He looked at Mrs. Saxon and smiled. At that Captain

Jack wiggled his eyebrows and tentatively laid his hand on Mrs.

Saxons back and took her to the TARDIS. _"Do you really love her _

_then?"_ The Doctor asked curiously, grabbing the Master and leading

him to the TARDIS as well. The Master struggled and yelled _"what _

_do you think Doctor."_ He yelled loud enough for Jack and Lucy to

hear him _"Get your filthy hands off my wife!"_ The Doctor held The

Master back so he didn't run to save his wife_. "To be honest, I _

_thought she was just a puppet in your play, and that you would _

_discard her as soon as your plan was fulfilled. You are full of _

_surprises, it seems. I never thought you were the monogamous type"_

The Doctor quipped. The Master calmed down slightly. "_At least let _

_me say goodbye Doctor. Please let me say goodbye to my wife."_ They

walked into the TARDIS and Jack and Lucy were already there. The

Doctor looked at Jack questioningly, who shrugged and let go of

the woman then said. _"Make it brief and no funny games, you two."_

The Doctor let the Master go then looked at both of them _"don't try _

_anything" _


	3. Sworn Enemies Chapter 3

Sworn Enemies Chapter 3

The Master went over to Lucy. "I won't forget you" Lucy threw her arms around the Master. "I will miss you" The Master looked at her and whispered "now you know my secrets you can't tell anyone, ok?" She touches his face gently "I know when I will see you again?" He sighed. "I don't know Lucy, but I will find you. The Doctor watches the exchange with an unreadable look on his face. "Are you done yet?" Lucy has tears in her eyes. "Ok, I do love you, don't forget that" The Master held one of her hands. "I won't, I will never forget that, I love you but you know I have to go, I'll always love you" he looked back at the Doctor and nodded. Lucy turns around to face Captain Jack, she tries to stop herself from crying but a few tears still escape. The Master stepped back slightly, his eyes had tears in them but none fell. "I'll never forget you, I will always love you." He stepped back toward the Doctor then looked across to Jack and back to Lucy. "Goodbye, till we meet again" Jack started to take her away. Lucy looks back. "I love you I'll see you again I promise." The Doctor sighed. "Come on Master." The Master looked at her and whispered. "I will knock four times, and then I will come back for you." Captain Jack and The Doctor both heard the whisper. The Doctor grabs the Master and yanks them away from each other. "tell me, how are you supposed to knock with your hands cuffed?" The Master laughed slightly. "Why would I tell you that Doctor?" He turned to his wife. "You must believe that I will." Jack pulled her away. "Come on" She replied "I do believe, I'll see you soon Master, I love you." She fights Jack but in the end she gets pulled away anyway. "Tell me Master" The Doctor said anger slowly rising deep inside of him. The Master turned to the Doctor "Never!" The Doctor could feel the anger boil up inside him and he shoved the Master down. The Master hit his head on the ground and he screams in pain. "You are the worst Timelord I know!" The Master grabbed his head, he pulled his hands away and saw blood. The Doctor looked in horror at The Master then to his own hands, he had gotten angrier then he thought. "I might be, but there is always a reason" Lucy breaks away from Jack and runs to her husband. The Master stares at the Doctor. "see what you have done!" He pushed himself up and looked at his wife. " I will knock four times, and the Doctor can't do anything about it!" Jack grabbed Lucy and pulled her away again. Lucy collapses in a sobbing cry. "please hurry soon" he voice was quivering so much, it was hard to understand her. The Doctor sighs. "Take her out of here, there is a room down the hall, lock her in there" The Master nodded at his wife. "I'll be as quick as I can." He turned back to the Doctor. "But for now I'm stuck with you" Lucy tries to fight jack but she couldn't and He took her away. The Doctor waits until the both leave, then walks slowly up to the Master. "Tell me" he paused. "I'm not in the mood for games" The Master smirked "you might not be but I am" He sat down and tapped four beats at a time.


End file.
